Ultimate ( based on marvel comics Ultimate: X-Men )
by kiryum
Summary: A story based on the Ultimate X-Men. New characters are joining the ranks of Xavier and Magneto, changes to some Marvel characters and new romances.


**My name is Daniyel Keyin, I live in New York city and I'm 18 years old, I go to school, play sports, go to the movies I'm just like any other kid except that I'm a Mutant, I know that some say that mutants are a menace and should not exist but you know what I don't fucking care what they say, I love being a mutant. My mutant powers are Telekinesis and Telepathy. I discovered both at the same time, well on the same day, I was 14, woke up to go to school and I was levitating I freaked out a bit but I realized it was the best thing that could have happened to me, then later at school I started reading the other students thoughts, got a major nose-bleed, was sent home and only woke up on the next day. It was obvious to me what had happened so I started practicing my powers in secret. Another effect of my mutation was the color of my hair it turned white on the day my powers appeared and I like it, I guess that's all you need to know for now.**

Chapter One

Welcome to the X-Men

The sun had just appeared on the sky, a few clouds could be seen, it was early that day, the day that would change the life of an 18 year old boy forever. All the schools were closed due to the recent Sentinel attack that killed several mutants. It had happened a couple of weeks ago but the damage were pretty bad, Daniyel woke up, got dressed and decided to go for a walk, it was a nice day, a few clouds but still nice. As we walked he saw people picking things from the debris of the destroyed homes, peoples that lost everything and others who picked anything of value they could find, it was sad view, luckily he lived a bit far from this place, maybe that's what saved or maybe there was a bigger picture he didn't knew about. He found several classmates who were going to the movies, he joined them. All bought the tickets and went to the indicated room, they sat and waited for the movie to start. After 20 minutes of commercial the movie was about to start but something was wrong, the screen was black and the people confused, suddenly the room started to shake, the people saw the screen shatter and a sentinel hand passing through the room and destroying it, they scream and exited the room pushing and steping on those that had fall, the sentinel looked to Daniyel – MUTANT LIFE SIGNS DETECTED….MUTANT LIFE SIGNS DETECTED….EXTERMINATE

- You have got to be kidding me – he jumped forward running through the hole the sentinel made and into the street, avoiding cars and people.

He ran and ran but escaping a sentinel wasn't easy, after a while running he was able to hide from it, not making a noise and seeing if he was followed. At the Xavier Institute Professor X detected his presence using Cerebro and sent Jean, Cyclops and Iceman to help him. They entered the Blackbird and left to the city. After reaching the city they saw the sentinel searching for something.

- Think he found the mutant? – Iceman asked while looking through the window.

Daniyel saw the sentinel and tried to run the other way but he soon found himself being chased on an open field, no place to hide or escape he tried to use his Telepathy to call for help {_**Help! Someone please…Help!**_}.

Jean heard him - Cyclops down there, he's the mutant Professor asked us to save.

- How do you know? – He looked at her for a brief moment looking back to the sentinel down there.

- He just asked for help, he's a Telepath – they saw Daniyel running and suddenly stopping turning himself to the sentinel and unleashing a Telekinetic wave destroying the sentinel but fainting after that – and a Telekinetic it seems.

They got down there and took him back to the institute. When they arrived the others were waiting to see who the mutant was, Scott called Peter to carry him to a room upstairs. After they reached the room Peter placed him on a bed and went downstairs with the others so that Daniyel could rest. A few hours passed and Daniyel woke up, looking around a bit confused he sat on the bed. Professor Xavier entered the room with the rest of the students.

- How are you feeling – Professor asked him approaching the bed.

- Good a bit confused but good – he looked better to them – Hey I know you, you're the X-Men.

- Yes my name is Charles Xavier.

- I'm Daniyel. Daniyel Keyin it's amazing meeting all of you – he looked at hem smiling, stopping at Peter and blushing a bit and then looking back to Professor. Peter also blushed a bit looking away and then looking back.

- Well I know that you must let your parents know where you are – Daniyel interrupts Prof. Xavier and tells him that his parents were killed on the last sentinel attack and that he had been living all by himself for a couple of weeks. Xavier immediately offered him a place to stay at the institute and he immediately agreed.

- Peter's room is just next to yours so if you need anything just ask him – he looked at Peter – is that ok with you?

Peter agreed to that and Professor asked Daniyel about his mutant abilities, he answered that he was able to use Telepathy and Telekinesis.

- Can you read minds? – Daniyel said yes – so can you say the names of my students, their codenames, age and mutant abilities?

- Sure let me just concentrate a little – he closed his for about 5 seconds – ok done.

Scott looked at him – that was fast.

He pointed to Scott – Scott Summers, Cyclops, 18 years old, Optical Blasts – he pointed to Jean – Jean Grey, Marvel Girl, 19 years old, Telekinetic and Telepath – pointed to Bobby – Bobby Drake, Iceman, 15 years old, well I guess the name says it but he can turn his body into ice and freeze air around him – looked to Ororo – Ororo Munroe, Storm, 17 years old, Weather Manipulation – looked to Henry – Henry McCoy, Beast, 17 years old, Agility, Genius intellect Strong senses – he looked at Peter – PiotrNikolaievitchRasputin, Colossus, 19 years old, can change to an Organic Steel body.

- Impressive, now get some rest, class starts tomorrow at 9:00 a.m in the Danger Room – Prof. Xavier said while leaving the room.

Daniyel fell asleep a few minutes after they left the room. He woke up, it was 6:48 a.m, too much had happened in the last couple of weeks, he had lost his parents, been living alone since then, he trashed a sentinel with his Telekinesis and now he was in the Xavier's Institute, sure it was nice being among mutants and he wouldn't feel alone, especially when he already saw someone he really liked. He got up and got dressed with the same clothes he was wearing when he left home the other day, it was early and all the others were still asleep so he decided to go explore the mansion, when he left the room he walked though a corridor and walked down the stairs that led him to the entrance.

- Not much up there and down here I see, well I bet I'll get to see this place better when the others wake up. I best get back to my room before I get lost – the front door was opening and he saw a man entering, not much tall but not short, average height, he looked at Daniyel.

- Who the hell are you bub.

- I'm a student here, I'm Daniyel it's nice to – he jumped at him with claws coming from his fists, Daniyel was able to avoid him just in time by diving to his right and then making a run for it outside.

- I know all the students and you ain't one bub – he chases Daniyel outside jumping again to stab him.

Daniyel stopped running and used his Telekinesis to stop him.

- Logan that's enough – Xavier and the students came outside as soon as they heard the noise – he is a student here, he joined the Institute and the X-Men last night so stop it.

Daniyel put Logan down – sorry about that bub – he said with a grunt as he walked inside.

- At least staying here will not be boring – he said smiling as he walked inside with the others.

All went back to their rooms and put their uniforms on, Professor Xavier gave Daniyel his uniform, a dark blue and toasted yellow leather uniform like the others, it was sleeveless, had the X-Men symbol near the heart, it was divided with blue and yellow, from the neck to the abs it was dark blue, from the abs to the knees it was toasted yellow and from the knees to the feet again dark blue. Daniyel went to his room and dressed the uniform he also found 2 white fingerless gloves and a white scarf, he put on the gloves and the scarf, even around his neck the scarf almost reached the floor, he used it like a split cape. Daniyel left the room and was going to join the others, he passed through Peter's room.

- Hey Peter can you tell me where the Danger Room is I have no idea – Peter was ready and left the room closing his door and looking to Daniyel.

- Don't worry, follow me.

Both went to the Danger Room, all the others were already there waiting to start the exercise. The Professor was in the control room explaining the exercise, the team needed to defeat a few sentinels but, except for Daniyel, all were captured and couldn't use their powers while captured. As soon the exercise began the sentinels attacked Daniyel with an energy beam, he took cover behind a building and thought who to free first.

- I need to get the others free and fast but I need power – he thought of a plan – I think that will work – he used his telepathy to speak with Colossus – {_**Colossus I'm going to release you first and then I'm going to throw you at the sentinel so that you can get Cyclops free. Get ready.**_}

He ran towards the sentinel that was holding Colossus and released a Telekinetic wave that sliced the sentinel's legs making him fall on his back, he then pulled Colossus and threw him at the sentinel holding Cyclops with his Telekinesis. Colossus smashed the sentinel freeing Cyclops and landing on the floor, Daniyel grabbed him and spoke to him in his mind and then in Peter's mind - {_**Free Jean**_}; {_**Free Storm**_} – Cyclops was placed on the ground and he shot a beam at the hands of the sentinel holding Jean, she got free and trashed the sentinel with her Telekinesis, she joined Cyclops, Peter was able to get Storm and she flew to Cyclops and Jean side.

- I'll get Iceman and Beast – Daniyel released another wave destroying the bottom part of the remaining two sentinels and caught both with his Telekinesis placing them on the ground.

The exercise was over and the room returned to normal, everyone was complementing Daniyel about the plan and his powers. The Professor called them up to his office. They arrived all together a few minutes after they all went to their rooms to get changed.

- First I want to congratulate our new member, you did very well for your first time with the team, you were able to use both your powers to elaborate a good plan and to rescue them – Daniyel started to blush, he was glad he could help and it turned out great – Second I want to tell you that you al have the rest of the day for yourselves, I will need to run some errands so you can stay here at the mansion and enjoy your free day.

Everyone was happy, it was nice having a day to rest, Daniyel asked if he could go back to the city to get his stuff from his house, the professor gave him permission with the condition that he would return right after he grabbed everything he needed. He was about to leave when he realized he didn't knew how to fly the X-Wing so he asked if someone could go with him, Peter and Ororo joined him and they took off.

When they arrived at the city Ororo landed the X-Wing on top of a building and used the camouflage device so it would be hidden. The three of them went down the emergency stairs of the building so that they wouldn't need to use their powers. They walked down a street and Peter and Ororo saw the devastation the sentinels did, homes destroyed, people living in the debris of the houses, some were trying to recover some of the values in the houses that were better, that weren't completely destroyed. A group of people about the same age as Daniyel was walking towards them, Daniyel waved at them and as soon they saw him they turned their backs and walked the opposite direction. Daniyel lowered his arm and looked a bit sad.

- Who were those? – Ororo asked looking to them.

- Friends I used to hang out with.

- And why did they turn their back on you?

- Because they know they now I'm a mutant – he kept walking followed by Peter and Ororo who felt his sadness and tried to keep high spirits to cheer him on.

They arrived at his home, it was a bit hidden from the other homes so it escaped the sentinel attack. When they entered they saw to their left the kitchen and to their right the living room, there were stairs leading to the upper floor not too far from the entrance and a small closet bellow those stairs, on the upper floor it was two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

- Ok let me just go grab my stuff, feel free to see the house – he went upstairs leaving Peter and Ororo to explore his home.

Both went into the living room, there wasn't anything to see in the kitchen except for plates, a table, glasses, all the stuff you find in a regular kitchen. In the living room there was a sofa, a phone, a TV and some pictures of Daniyel and his parents, Ororo picked one of those pictures – They weren't mutants, they were normal people but always understood my mutant powers and made me feel great about myself – Daniyel said while walking down the stairs.

The three of them left the house and a man appeared in front of them with, he was a friend of Daniyel's parents and had lost his home in the attack, he grabbed a rock and threw at Daniyel hitting him in the head opening a wound, nothing serious but making him bleed a little. Peter changed into his Steel Form but his arm was grabbed by Daniel – It's is fault for being a mutie scum, all of you should just die – the man ran after he said that.

- Why did you grabbed my arm – Peter changed back while saying that.

- Because he was just scared and he lost a lot.

- Your head – Ororo got closer touching his head near the wound.

- It's nothing I have some Band-Aids inside – the three got inside again and waited in front of the door for Daniyel.

After ten minutes he came back, they exited and looked at the sky, the sun was setting down and gave the sky an orange like color, a beautiful sight among that ruined street, they didn't realized they spent hours in there.

When they were about to exit the house, Daniyel heard, in his mind, the other people hiding and running, he then heard one of them whispering to another that the sentinel patrol was about to begin, he pulled Peter and Ororo back into the house and explained what he had just heard. They decided that they had to stay inside Daniyel's home that night, it was too risky leaving now with the sentinels patrolling the streets, it never was done and starting now was somewhat of a mystery, Ororo called the institute and let Prof. Xavier know that they wouldn't return that night and would return in the morning.

Scott had spent the whole day in the Institute with Henry and the Professor, he was passing by a window and saw Jean and Logan outside, he kept walking not wanting to see the woman he loved in the arms of another. Logan and Jean walked inside and he went into the kitchen, she walked upstairs and bumped into Scott – Sorry Scott.

- It's ok Jean. Hey I wanted to ask you something.

- Sure, what is it.

- What do you think about Daniyel.

- What do I think about him? Well he is new around here and we don't know much about him but I think he is a valuable member to the team, I have to say I'm a bit relieved to have another Telepath on the field.

- You're right, glad we think alike. Well…I have to take care of some things…so…see you around.

- Sure Scott – she kept walking.

- "Se you around", nice choice of words Scott – he said to himself while walking down the stairs.

Back at Daniyel's home Ororo had finished calling the Institute.

- Well I told the Professor what happened and he agreed to let us stay here the night – she said while walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Well – Daniyel walked to the TV and turned it on – we have electricity and some food, so we're ok for the night.

It was 8pm and the three finished eating dinner, the dishes were washed, Ororo asked if Daniyel had some extra clothes for her to sleep, he said that upstairs there was some clothes for her.

Ororo went upstairs and changed, she came down wearing a t-shirt and some pajama pants – thanks this will work.

- No problem – he said smiling.

- Daniyel do you happen to have some clothes for me too – Peter asked while looking to him.

Daniyel looked at Peter from top to bottom – I have clothes but I doubt they will fit you, no offense.

- Ah that's ok.

- So boys wanna watch some TV – she walked and sat on the couch while saying it.

Daniyel and Peter joined her, they were watching the news, a report about the Sentinels and the impact they had on the mutant community, the report lasted for an hour and Daniyel fell asleep in the middle. Ororo turned off the TV and the three went to bed, Peter carried Daniyel and asked Ororo where they were going to sleep.

- Well I'm going to sleep in his bed you two can sleep on the other – she said laughing a bit leaving Peter red and with no words. She went into the room - oh and don't forget you need to wear that shirt tomorrow so you better take it off before you go to sleep – she said while looking at him and closing the door.

Peter carried Daniyel to the bed, he then looked to him blushing and shaked his head – C'mon Peter why are you blushing – he laid down on the bed next to Daniyel, he saw his shirt getting all crumpled – damn why did she had to be right – he stood up and took it off, folding it and placing it on the floor near the bed. He laid down on the bed again, looking at Daniyel, blushing and then closing his eyes.

The night passed and Daniyel started to awake, he turned, his face was in front of Peters, he slowly opened his eyes and when he saw that Peter was right in front of him sleeping and wearing no shirt his face turned red in that moment, he backed and fall off the bed, he slowly grabbed the mattress and said with a low voice, almost whispering – I'm ok – he then walked out of the room trying not to make much noise.

He got out and slowly closed the door while looking to the bed inside the room where Peter was – What is this noise – Ororo opened the door rubbing her eyes, she saw Daniyel closing the door and touched his shoulder, he got startled and jumped.

- W-Who? Ororo, don't do that, my heart almost jumped out of my mouth – he then closed the door.

- What's wrong? – she looked at his face better and saw that was still a bit red – ah I get it – she laughed a bit.

- D-Don't laugh Ororo, I woke up with him wearing no shirt and sleeping with me on the same bed, what you wanted me to do.

- You could always give him a kiss – Daniyel face turned red and was hot, she laughed going down the stairs.

He followed her and both went into the kitchen, it was 6:12 am, it was still a bit dark outside but you could see people walking around the streets, some were looking for valuable objects that could still be lost in the debris, some were just laughing at those that didn't had a home. Daniyel looked outside and saw a group of bullies writing on the wall – "Dead to the Muties".

- Some really hate mutants don't they – a sad look could be seen on his face, she walked to his side placing her left hand on his shoulder – It is a cruel world for us but as long as we stay together we will make it – he turns his face to hers and thanks her for the kind words with a smile. He suddenly changes his expression and looks outside worried – What's wrong? – Ororo asked not understanding why he suddenly was so serious and worried.

- Go get Peter – he looked at her – We need to leave now, a Sentinel is coming this way again.

Ororo rushed upstairs to get Peter and Daniyel grabbed the bag with his stuff. The three of them stayed silent near the door waiting for the Sentinel to pass so they could leave, it was silent, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing, the only way they could talk was through Telepathy.

{_**I think he's gone, let's go now**_} – When they opened the door the Sentinel was waiting for them outside – MUTANT LIFE SIGNS DETECTED… MUTANT LIFE SIGS DETECTED… EXTERMINATE – he pointed his hand to them shooting a laser from it, they separated and ran for the X-Wing.


End file.
